


This is my Design

by PleadingInnocent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleadingInnocent/pseuds/PleadingInnocent
Summary: Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham have gone from Friends...to Enemies, to friends again, but what happens after Hannibal confesses his  love for Graham on an abandoned island far from humanity.  Will Hannibal's influence take over Will's mind, or will he find out Hannibal's true intentions.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	This is my Design

Hannibal Lecter is a cunning psychopath. In that sense, he's killed at least one hundred people, while keeping up a good reputation with the FBI. As he was "working" with them, Will Graham (the man with an empathy disorder, who could sympathize with any Serial Killer), caught Hannibal's attention, because he realized Will would understand his work.   
"Eat the Rude." Hannibal would later mention, telling Will his Cannibalistic tendencies. And for him, he believed that some of the people he's killed were actual people. The other people he murdered he'd only see as pathetic animals who deserved to get slaughtered. Pigs. Hannibal didn't see Will as an animal, perhaps at the start of their blooming relationship, he did see Will as a bit cowardly and bland, but he began to see Will for who he was. He began to see Will as an equal, not like an animal or a rude person.  
He moved to an island far from humanity after he shanked Will Graham with a knife, and killed the girl who he saw as his daughter. He never really showed his emotion to anyone, but he felt a deep sadness when he hurt who he thought was his family. It was supposed to be an ascend, it wasn't supposed to be painful. He'd normally never feel emotion towards his victims, but when you get close to someone, you'll feel a sense of betrayal, no matter who it was.   
He wanted to make a scene in his new hometown. And he would do this to get the attention of Will Graham, who was still dear to him. He walked down the street, expertly weaving through people. He was going to go into a shop that he recently went to. Of course, he would be appropriately dressed in clear suit. He walked inside, and it was after work hours, so of course the Cashier would be confused to as why he got in, and how.   
"Did you see the sign? The store is closed." The cashier said, his tone raspy and harsh.   
Of course, everyone knows why Hannibal picks his victims, it's because they were rude. And in this case, the cashier was getting on Hannibal's nerves, as did earlier when Hannibal went shopping for cooking supplies. Hannibal didn't say anything, staring the man up and down, trying to get him as paranoid as possible, for he wasn't going to leave this shop alive and in one piece.   
Fortunately for Hannibal, there was a light switch right beside the door, that he turned off, and swiftly ran towards him, just like as he did when he killed Beverly and put her on a wonderful display for all to see.   
He took his knife and slashed the Cashier's neck, watching the blood ooze. He so badly wanted to hold the blood in his hands, but that would give him away. his hands grasped the wound, tearing his neck skin apart. He ripped it off, letting the blood spray everywhere, the walls the floor. The Janitor definitely wouldn't be happy. Hannibal found this as a hobby. Without hesitation, he ripped downward from that cut with his bare hands, down his chest, somewhat near his shoulder blade, and reached inside. Once he found that his hand was close enough to a kidney, he ripped it clean like picking apples in an apple orchard. he put it in a plastic baggie and dropped the desk nearby on the man's head. He was dead by then, Hannibal just wanted to see more blood splatter.  
Some would say that Hannibal's artwork was inspired by either his clients, or his victims. Either way, he was a sick man with sick hobby. He went to go take the security cameras down, breaking them with brute force, and that's when he got an idea. Not only was this is design, this was a work of art. He took the large security camera and walked to the Cashier's limp dead body. He had a scalpel on him, one he used to sharpen his charcoal pencils. He cut the stomach open and shoved the security camera in. After he finished his art, he left out the back door, to his house, where he'd make a delicious meal.


End file.
